


Moonlight

by blue319



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, sexy time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue319/pseuds/blue319
Summary: It's 4AM and Hangyul can't sleep.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to be finishing the second chapter of 'Love Fools'? Yes but I was also supposed to be done with my other story before starting 'Love Fools'. I don't really ship WooGyul/Gyulwoo/Hanwoo but I had this idea and I was like "why not?". Hangyul is creating a male harem with X1 members... and other groups too...

It's 4AM in Seoul, the dorm is being illuminated by city lights and the moon; Hangyul is sitting in front of the window watching nothing absorbed in his thoughts. It's not the first time that the dancer does this and Seungwoo is worried that this is starting to become a routine for the young man. The older man watches him from the stairs wondering whether to leave him alone or try to convince him to sleep, he is about to turn around and forget about the glass of water that he wanted so much and give him a little more privacy when he heard Hangyul let out a sigh. A sound so familiar that's always followed up by tears that had been held for a long time.

Seungwoo frowns and he gets closer to the guy worried, Hangyul never cries.

  


"Are you okay?" He asks in a whisper as he leans on the wall.

  


Hangyul quickly wipes his tears and offers a reassuring smile as if nothing's happened. Seungwoo's hand reaches for his face, moving the hairs covering his eyes behind his ear with a concerned look. He knows the boy is not okay and Hangyul doesn't want him to worry.

"You know that you don't have to lie to me."

Sometimes he wishes that the younger man could be less stubborn and feel more comfortable to rely on him; it's true that it's tiring to take care of ten people but he will always have time for him. Hangyul looks at him with shiny eyes but never breaks into tears, just smiles again, however, the smile never reaches his eyes. And Seungwoo hated himself for thinking how beautiful he looked in those moments under the dim light and how much he wanted to kiss him. 

Hangyul closes his eyes and leans on his hand getting lost in the warm touch.

"I'm so tired, hyung." The boy confesses.

Seungwoo doesn't make any questions immediately knowing that this is about Cho Seungyoun because his world only revolves around him, he's the reason behind his tears, there's no doubt about it. 

"I'm done." Hangyul's voice breaks. "I'm so done with him and his games."

The younger man looks into his eyes, he looks tired and for the first time Hangyul looks of his age; there are bags showing under his eyes and this makes Seungwoo realize that he's not been getting enough sleep these days. How long has the younger man been keeping this to himself? He knows the type of relationship that Seungyoun and him have, he'd already talked with the rapper when he first had found out about it because he's known that what could be an inofensive kiss or touch to him, it was going to mean a lot more to the youngest because Hangyul barely had any love experience and Seungwoo knew that he would end up with his heart broken. He didn't expect to fall in love with the dancer during the course of trying to make Seungyoun change his mind though.

They look at each other in silence for a couple of seconds and Seungwoo takes the opportunity to memorize Hangyul's face.

"You were right." He says standing up never taking his eyes off of him. "You were right all this time."

Seungwoo puts his hand down and looks away, that was one of the few occasions he wishes he was wrong.

"But it's my fault for letting myself get seduced so easily." He chuckles as he leans against the window next to Seungwoo.

He wants to tell him that that's not true, and it was his fault for not being a good leader and avoiding it from happening; because Seungyoun is like a hurricane that takes everything with him, and he's known it but didn't do anything to stop him. Hangyul just fell in love with the wrong person.

"Your only mistake was to love someone that doesn't know how to appreciate you."

He felt Hangyul's hand reach for his.

"Would you appreciate me?" The younger man asks and Seungwoo immeadiately turns his head to look at him hoping to see a hint on his face that tells him that he is joking but the silver-haired boy's gaze takes him by surprise.

He is being serious.

"I already do." He replies hoarsely looking into his eyes. Seungwoo feels his free hand shake anxious to caress the young man, there's a long silence that neither of them dare to break. 

Hangyul gets infront of him and puts his foreheads together making Seungwoo close his eyes trying to calm himself down, holding on the little rationality left on him to not kiss the younger man there and then; even breathing was painful for him when all that he could smell was him. Hangyul places his hand on his chest sending shivers on his nape and he knows that he can feel his heartbeat. They're close, really close; that's all he can think of.

He opens his eyes and feels his mouth dry.

"Can I?" Seungwoo asks in a broken voice.

"Yes." The boy answers with his mouth a few inches away.

Seungwoo shortens the distance by kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, Hangyul's arms are now placed around his neck and he feels the younger man trembling in his arms as he kisses him. He has imagined kissing and touching Hangyul so many times, that this feels surreal. Hangyul's hands slip under his shirt caressing his abdomen, Seungwoo interrupts the kiss with a heavy sigh. God, that boy was driving him crazy.

"We should go to your room." The younger comments, they're still so close that he can feel his breath touch his face. On another occasion, Seungwoo would have declined and told him that it's not correct but in those moments he can't think straight. He's drunk with Hangyul and can't think of anything other than him, his kisses and his skin.

Seungwoo gives him one last kiss before leading him to his room, they both smile and giggle as they try not to make any noise when climbing the stairs to not wake up the other members. For the first time in a long time, Seungwoo feels the adrenaline rush through his body.

When they're infront of Seunwoo's room, there's a moment of lucidity that makes Seungwoo realize what's about to happen and Hangyul sees the alarm on his face. He gets closer and grabs the older's face.

"Are you okay?"

Seungwoo doesn't respond right away.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks Hangyul. 

Hangyul chuckles and kisses him and Seungwoo's arms automatically place around his waist, as if they always belonged there.

"Yes."

There aren't more questions and Seungwoo allows himself to enjoy and live the moment; once the door is open there's no going back. They kiss as if their lives depended on it, Seungwoo traces the muscles of the younger's back with his hands and Hangyul tries to remove his shirt which he ends up doing followed by his own, he stops one second trying to memorize every inch of the beautiful man behind him. Hangyul blushes and starts kissing him again.

Seungwoo reaches the door and gives a glance to the front before closing it. He sees him. Seungyoun is coming out of Wooseok's room that just so happens to be infront of his, he sees the rapper freeze and look at him with eyes wide open; if it hadn't been for the light in his room, he wouldn't have been able to see the expression on his face. It takes him a moment but when he realizes that the one that's being held between his arms is no other than Hangyul the expression on Seungyoun's face changes drastically. He almost looks devastated. Seungwoo licks, kisses and bites Hangyul's neck making the guy moan and that's what finally breaks Seungyoun. Seungwoo knows he's being petty but he doesn't care anymore.

And he closes the door.


End file.
